


Back Together

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Midnight Verse [29]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One gives her new Decepticon Liaison a tour that ends in a reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together

Elita One was not… sanguine about the decision Megatron had forced, but she led the liaison into the base anyway. They were on the outskirts of Tarn's ruins, and it would not cost the Autobots much to lose this base, Elita One had decided. Her forces were settling in even as she guided the Seeker into the heart of the base.

"We are still heavily rationed, as we rely on actual inter-space travel to bring us extra from Earth," Elita One told the larger Cybertronian. "I have set up the dispensers to recognize your code. If the ration is too little, it can be adjusted some. If it is too much, please refrain from using the extra," she told him.

Thundercracker almost sneered at her for that … but they crossed the threshold into the common room with its dispensers, and he saw Midnight helping one of the other femmes securing a set of tables to the decking. He did not let his gaze linger, but decided to be… careful with the Autobot leader. 

"Waste is not something I approve of," he told her. "I am not here to complicate matters for your forces, Elita One, but to try and find ways to better manage against the entrenched traps and forces of Shockwave. Lord Megatron is insistent that we do so with minimal damage to the remaining planet."

Elita One kept her opinion of that behind her faceplates. "Commendable. This is the lounge… and the work area for any modifications you feel necessary to perform. The engineering room is too small to be used for more than casualty repair."

"Understandable," Thundercracker said, nodding slightly. "Are there other areas I should be familiar with, or have we reached the end of the 'tour', so to speak?"

He wanted to be done having to deal with Elita One so that he could at least attempt contacting Midnight... but recon first.

"As I showed you your quarters on the way in, I believe we are done." Elita One faced him fully, sizing him up. "If anyone dredges up the old classisms, Thundercracker, I will ask you to bring it to me. I refuse to allow such to go unnoticed, or without consequence, when we have an opportunity to save Cybertron at last."

He kept his wings from flaring -- somehow! -- as he stared at her, startled. Everyone knew the femmes never gave up a grudge... but then, there was Midnight, too. "...I'll do that," he agreed after a moment. "Suits me well enough."

"Good. Welcome." She turned and left to go to command… where she had forbidden Chromia from leaving.

Midnight had been completely aware of Thundercracker for too long, it felt like, but she had to finish her duties with Firestar. She couldn't just walk up to him, after all. Ever since it was announced one of Megatron's forces would be coming to be their liaison, she'd hoped for it to be him, but never suspected it would turn out that way. Yet here he was, and she was having a pit of a time keeping her fields from flaring out to him.

Thundercracker moved over to take up a spot on an out of the way couch, keeping his optics off Midnight by sheer will. His audials, though, were totally turned her way. Quick, efficient moves, even on the basic labor she was doing -- wonderful femme.

"I think we've got them all," Firestar said, when they had worked through the stack. "Think I'm going to clear out, go rummage the supplies to see if there's anything not on Chromia's manifests. Coming?" 

"No… I'd be out of place. I have to make sure the dispensers are set for Sky Lynx and Ultra Magnus's team for when they return," Midnight said, a small fib, because she'd checked that already.

"Later," Midnight agreed, walking to the dispensers to check them -- while she listened with everything she had for Firestar's step to fade into nothing. As soon as it had, she let herself do what she'd been wanting to do for what felt like vorns and darted across the room to Thundercracker's side. ~Hi... oh, I missed you!~

~Missed you… why in Pits are you here and not safe on Earth?!~ Thundercracker shot back, but not angrily. He was just very concerned. Aware the room was not secure, he contented himself with a hand in hers… and turned his sensors on full gain for warning. ~Skywarp thought you were beautiful at the fight… he could see more of it than I could.~

~Prime thought I was the best choice to come and warn Elita One... and maybe the most likely to actually listen to your side of things,~ she answered, wrapping her hand through his and holding on tight. ~Which he's right about -- and I want to talk to you somewhere that isn't so public, because I want to hear your side of the mess that used to be between our classes. I just...~ She forced air through her vents in a long exhale. ~Firestar made me mad, and I don't like what she said, and just.... I missed you.

~He really thought I was beautiful?~ 

Thundercracker smiled. ~Certainly did,~ he told her, while trying to keep his fields down from the ire of their class animosity. ~Elita One must know the opinions of her troops; she specifically told me to bring up any of that I ran into… like she'd actually do something about it.~ He did let his skepticism bleed through there.

~I... Wow.~ Midnight let her pleasure and satisfaction suffuse their band, her digits flexing on his. ~About Elita... I think she would,~ Midnight said, but she wasn't certain of it, either. ~She's dedicated to trying to bring about a lasting peace. She can't have that if her femmes are still willing to start trouble over old grudges.~ 

Thundercracker considered that, then let her feel his assent. ~I have missed you,~ he told her. ~When Skywarp and Starscream thought up this plan, I was… surprised. But they convinced Megatron, and here I am.~ //Where I can keep you safe, or at least fight with you.//

~They came --

~It's really okay? We're -- they're -- we're okay?~

~Not like Screamer can throw bombs on us for this,~ Thundercracker sent with a smile. ~As often as we've helped buff out the evidence since you Autobots dug up that relic of his.~

~Uncle Sky is not a relic!~ Midnight sent, even as she was smiling back at him. ~He's wonderful -- but you're right, Starscream wouldn't be able to. I... Have I ever mentioned how much I hate surveillance cameras?~ 

~I know,~ he sent back emphatically. ~I want to hold you, to … ~ He let his fields tell the rest, stroking over her with them.

~Oh, you...~ her send shook almost as much as her voice would have, her hand flexing in his as she looked down -- so strange, that -- at him, ~You are a wretch of a tease...~ 

She let the send trail off as she matched that stroke of his fields with one of her own, brushing energy out the broad planes of his wings. 

Thundercracker's wings responded, a slight shudder in them, before he let his optics glow brighter at her. ~We'll just have to see how much we can get away with this way… and at least we are together.~

She smiled in satisfied delight at having gotten that shudder from him, then laughed -- and not just across the link -- at his words. She was so very glad of that last, and she let her happiness brush along the link. ~Yes. Yes, we are...~


End file.
